


Luxuriating

by Aerilon452



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bathing, Complete, F/F, Femslash, Love, Oral, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Vastra takes a warm bath with her wife.





	Luxuriating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Vastra and Jenny fanfic, and it's outside my comfort writing zone. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Outside of Thirteen Paternoster Row the Victorian Era reigned supreme, everyone doing as they were supposed to. Inside the brick built spacious house, time was in a different state all together. The mistress of the house was a Silurian from the dawn of time, and she was married to the exceptionally beautiful precocious Jenny Flint. Their man servant, at least to those who did not know their true dynamic as comrades, was a Sontaran. They had their own weird functionality that suited them, and it helped them to protect the Empire, as well as solve cases Scotland Yard could never understand. 

The winter day had been grueling for Vastra, her reptilian body sluggish in the cold. That hadn’t stopped her from bringing yet another murderer to justice, well, her kind of justice. The man had been lean, very little meat on his bones, but his blood had been warm and exactly what she needed. Now, she was home soaking up all the heat in her solarium, surrounded by lush green plants that were close to the ones she used to know from the dawn of time. In here, the temperature was humid as she was accustomed to, but her aching body wanted another form of soothing. She was in dire need of a hot bath. 

Vastra rose from her high backed wicker chair, vanishing deeper into the foliage of her sanctum. She came to a rarely seen corner where a large rectangular stone tub waited to be used. Her hand reached out, turning the hot water valve on. Within seconds steam started to rise from the dark stone. There would be more than enough time for her to shed the many layers of her Victorian garb. Almost, as if by magic, she heard the doors to the solarium open. “Jenny?”

Jenny Flint spent the afternoon cleaning Vastra’s sword, sharpening it, and then returned it to the stand where the others rested, ready to be used. She lingered a moment, running her hand lightly across the crimson scabbard. There was a time she had no one, and had to survive on her own wits. Then, one night, Vastra had come across her, entertained by her daring when she’d tried to pick the pocket of a very dangerous Silurian. That was the moment her entire life changed. The Doctor had come along and saved her, but he’d also brought her to where she needed to be. He made it possible for her to find a home, find safety, and eventually find true love. 

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed the top of the hour. Jenny knew by shear instinct that it was time for Vastra’s tea. Even though she was married to the reptile, she still did the duties of a maid. ‘Oh, well….’ Jenny thought, turning to head towards the kitchen. The kettle was screaming, the water ready to be used. Automatically, she placed the fine bone china on a tray, filled the tea pot, and placed two cups in their saucers. From years of practice, she picked the tray up, and carried it easily to the solarium where her wife spent most of her time during these harsh winter months. No sooner had she opened the door, then she was hearing her name being called out, and the sound of running water. 

Vastra smiled at her beloved when Jenny walked around a rather large fern. As always, seeing her took Vastra’s breath away. She held out her hand, beckoning her wife to come to her. “My, love, will you help me?” It wasn’t often they were able to enjoy having the house all to themselves. Vastra was going to take full advantage of it.

“With what?” Jenny asked, her hand slipping into Vastra’s gloved one. She set aside the sound of flowing water in favor of keeping her eyes locked with the shining ice blue that belonged to the love of her life. 

Vastra lifted Jenny’s hand, her lips brushing against her silky soft knuckles. “Undressing of course,” she answered wryly. The tub behind her would take a good deal of time to fill, and that afforded her enough to time to play with her very willing paramour.

Jenny blushed, amazed that she still could with all that she shared with her reptilian wife. She had no time to recover. Vastra’s gloved hands set about unbuttoning the blue vest she wore. In the next second it was gone from her body, fluttering to the floor. Next came the tie, quickly followed by her skirt and pressed white cotton shirt. Jenny stood before her wife clad in only her bloomers and corset. Her heart was pounding away, but she halted Vastra’s actions, “My turn.”

Vastra turned, giving her young love access to the back of her dress where all the infernal buttons of her dress were located. A few torturous seconds later the first top buttons were undone. She could feel the way Jenny’s hands trembled. It was endearing to Vastra. Then her young paramour did something she’d not done before. She felt Jenny place her lips to the nape of her neck, kissing lightly. Her heart jumped and she licked her lips.

Jenny freed the last button of Vastra’s dress. She pulled her hand back when her wife faced her again, but that did not deter her from finishing her task. With a wry smile, she reached out once more, curling her fingers into the collar to pull the beaded fabric down. Inch by inch she revealed beautiful green scales ranging in shades from emerald to light grass green accent. Jenny didn’t hesitate to run her finger over Vastra’s right collar bone. Her scales were rough, and soft at the same time. She loved the feel of them against her skin. 

Vastra rested her hands on Jenny’s hips, “Would you care to join me in a relaxing bath?” Her fingers busied themselves with the front clasps of the cream colored corset her pretty pale wife wore. One by one the restrictive garment parted, allowing Jenny the freedom of an actual deep breath. Drawn in by the scent of creamy flesh, and the hint of her ample bosom, Vastra leaned in, her fork tongue licking a line up from her sternum to the hollow of her throat. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Jenny moaned, her skin shivering in delight at the feel of Vastra’s tongue. On pleasures impulse, her fingers dug into the bunched dress, pulling Vastra’s lower body against hers. Blindly, her lips touched the raised ridge of scales along her wife’s right cheek. Jenny slipped her hands from her love’s hips to her lower back where the ties of Vastra’s corset dangled. Frantically, she pulled at them, tugging them free. She needed the feel of her lover’s reptile skin against her own. 

With a careful step back, Vastra placed her heel against the rough outer stone wall of the stylized ancient bathing tub. She sat, chuckling darkly, and brought Jenny between her parted knees effectively still her human mates attempt to remove any more of her repressive Victorian clothing. Bring her hands up, she stripped off her gloves so she could attend to her wife’s clothes easily. Vastra slowly unfastened the flat pearl buttons of the white sleeveless undershirt that provided a barrier between Jenny’s corset and skin. She started at the bottom, freeing the first button to reveal Jenny’s navel. 

Jenny gasped when her wife nuzzled her abdomen, the friction racing through her system driving her desire higher. Then, like she expected and anticipated with eagerness, she felt teeth sink in, tugging playfully. Her right hand cupped the back of Vastra’s head, her fingers cradled between the ridges. The quivering intensified, centering in her stomach, and on down in her intimate region. She could only feel what her wife was doing; each sensually torturous kiss as her camisole was being slowly divested from her. 

Vastra loved the taste of Jenny, her need would never be sated for as long as either of them lived. Belatedly, behind her she sensed the water level had risen to the right height. With a hiss, she pulled back from her love, and reached back to turn off the hot water. She stood, lifting the camisole from Jenny completely. “Are you ready to be immersed in warm water with me?” He hands went to her pale love’s hair, pulling free the combs and pins holding the dark tresses in place. The dark chocolate curls cascaded over Jenny’s shoulders, and over her beautiful breast’s, obscuring them from Vastra’s view for but a moment. 

Jenny’s head spun from desire, and from the machine induced humidity of the solarium that was Vastra’s sanctum. Her body was teetering on the edge, ready to be given more intimate touches. “Yes,” she answered, unsure if she thought the response or if her lips actually formed the word. It didn’t even register with Jenny that she was practically nude. Normally her Victorian sensibility would be screaming at her to cover up, but with Vastra none of it mattered. No one could see them, they were completely concealed, and Strax had his weekend off, taking respite in Glasgow. 

Vastra quickly disrobed, so that she might sink down into the gloriously warm water. Her skin felt dry, and her body ached. It was the winter, she knew that. With amorous eyes, she gazed upon her love, and delighting in the rosy tint that had taken to her skin. For a split second she saw that old devilish modesty creep into Jenny’s eyes, before the young woman banished it. Then, as bold as brass she removed the last scrap of clothing, letting it drop to the floor. Vastra licked her lips in anticipation.

Jenny drew out the moment, sitting gracefully on the warmed stone edge ignoring the rough bite to her backside. Teasingly, she looked over her left shoulder to see that Vastra had turned a darker shade of green. Half of it was from the warm water, and the other half was Jenny herself. She knew the responses she could elicit from the Silurian. Every move she made was being tracked in the way a predator watched it prey. She kept this in mind when she turned, her feet sinking into the water. Jenny bit her bottom lip against the heat, but kept on. Her feet touched the bottom of the tub, the water coming up to her hips. Calmly, she stood there, and waited. 

Vastra took a moment to admire the love of her life standing before, smiling as mischievous as a water nymph. This was the side she loved to see of her pretty maid, turned paramour. Precocious and teasing all in one gesture. That drew Vastra from the wide ledge she sat on so she could stand before Jenny, inches only from touching her. The warm water, at least it was warm to her, had given Jenny a red tint to her skin letting the Silurian know that she might have it a little too hot for her human. 

Jenny knew her body was trembling, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the bath. It was the night of Vastra, naked and wet. Her scales glimmered like emeralds, begging to be touched. And that’s exactly what she did. Jenny lifted her hand to cup Vastra’s full breast. In a mirroring action, her mistress brought her hand up to touch her. Together they gasped. Their touches, though each have had them dozens of time before, each time it felt knew and exciting.

Vastra idly rubbed the pad of her thumb back and forth over Jenny’s eagerly responding pink bud. Her love shuddered, falling into her touch. “Come closer,” Vastra crooned, slipping her free arm around Jenny’s waist to carefully bring her in against her body. She resumed her place on the wide ledge, with her paramour astride her lap. Automatically, Jenny placed her other hand on Vastra’s chest, cupping her other breast to steady herself. The Silurian pursed her lips together and moaned.

Jenny settled herself fully on Vastra’s lap as her arms slid up and over her wife’s shoulders to cup the back of her neck. She angled her head, once more kissing her reptilian consort. For one who could be so cold, so cruel at times, Jenny delighted in the tender way she was being kissed in return. Her heart pounded like a thunderous storm beneath her breast, the hot water and desire making time slow considerably. The trek of Vastra’s hand down her abdomen had Jenny biting her bottom lip, muffling a moan. 

Vastra smiled broadly at the state she had reduced her wife to. She slid her right hand down below the water, her palm resting upon Jenny’s Venus mound. Her middle finger slid through slick nether lips, the pad brushing over the little bundle of nerves. Jenny gasped, her hips moving in response. Gently, her forehead touched Vastra’s. Slowly, her finger moved back and forth to build the pleasure she wished to give her wife. She tilted her head back ever so slightly so that she could once more press her lips against her wife’s rose petal soft ones. 

Jenny felt heat flush her cheeks. Her hips were moving in time with light strokes of Vastra’s finger. She knew what her love was doing; driving her mad with wanton desire. The need to have her intimate depths filled was growing stronger and stronger. “I need you…” Jenny whimpered, her lips kissing Vastra with each word. She felt her Silurian soulmate smile wickedly, and she loved it. 

“And you shall have me,” Vastra replied in a single uneven breath. This time, she slid her index and middle finger between Jenny’s flesh. Her wife arched at the right moment, taking her fingers inside her. Careful to keep the thrusting in measured, even strokes, Vastra wrapped her left arm around Jenny’s waist so that she might switch their positions. She set her human mate on the wide ledge, the water coming up to cover the top of her breasts. Taking a deep breath, Vastra sank down beneath the water. 

Jenny could scarcely breathe due to the heat of the water mixed with the heat Vastra stirred up inside her. Through the haze of passion, she was barely able to process her legs being placed over Vastra’s shoulders. She felt when her wife stopped moving her fingers. This caused Jenny to open her eyes, looking down the line of her body where she saw only Silurian ridges. She didn’t have time, or the brain power, to form a question when a new sensation overtook her. Under the water, she felt Vastra’s tongue enter her. Jenny couldn’t help but cry out in ecstasy. 

Because of Vastra’s ancient biology, she was able to store more oxygen in her lungs, and hold it for extended periods of time. Yet, for what she was doing now, she wanted to see how long she would last before coming up for air. Her tongue slipped out between her lips, giving Jenny a long lick between her glorious thighs before slipping into her intimate channel. Instantly, Jenny’s inner muscles reacted, flooding her sensitive tongue with the salty fluid taste. Continuing to bring pleasure to her mate, she began to flick her tongue back and forth.

Jenny’s back arched in response, her right hand coming down resting atop Vatra’s head. That wicked tongue flicked inside her, hitting the sweet spot. She was reduced to unintelligible cries of passion. Release was close, hovering just out of reach. Jenny’s legs tensed, her heels digging into Vastra’s back. She brought her left hand up, grabbing her left breast to play with her sensitive nipple to help tip her over the edge. 

Vastra trust her tongue into Jenny one more time, hitting the hidden spot to set off a cascade of shudders through her wife that spilled her over into a blinding orgasm. She held her place, having enough oxygen in her lungs to stay under water until her wife’s body road the wave of her hard release. Vastra, playful as she was, began to move her tongue again. With her heightened hearing, she could hear Jenny crying out, getting louder and louder.

With her body still all a quiver from Vastra’s skillful ministrations, Jenny watched her wife reappear from under the water. Rivulets ran down her Silurian mates face, drawing her up, her hands going over wet scale covered shoulders. Their lips touched, and Vastra pulled Jenny against her, taking her to the center of the tub so they were sounded by all the warm water. 

Vastra dipped her hands down, taking Jenny by her quaking thighs to guide them around her waist. She blindly kissed pale flesh from Jenny’s chin, to the hollow of her throat where a purr of satisfaction rumbled against her green lips. “Sated, darling?”

Jenny nodded, mumbling, “Mmm…” In this moment, her words were falling short. 

 

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

 

A little while later, Vastra found herself lounging on the ledge, nestled in the corner with Jenny cuddled in next to her, held securely in her arms. The water was still warm, which pleased the Silurian immensely. It was a perfect day to laze about and admire the woman who had stolen her heart. Beside her, Jenny was lightly dozing, recovering from the explosive release she’d had.

When first Vastra had awoke in the London Underground, she could scarcely imagine her life ending up where it had. At first she moved about the city, content to be alone, to stalk the streets dispatching those who foolishly believed they could commit terrible crimes without justice being visited upon them. They had been sorely mistaken. Most of them she would turn over to the ape authorities, but the ones who offended her completely, she ate them.

Then, one night during her patrol, a young match girl had tried her hand a picking Vastra’s pocket. She had been so impressed by the girl’s daring, that she could barely bring herself to be cross. And, like always happened, the Doctor appeared. Vastra thought nothing about leaping into action, but what surprised her was the little human had followed right after them. The running that night had been superb. From that moment on, Vastra had kept Jenny close, first as a means of gaining information, then bringing her into her home as a maid. And now they were married; true partners. 

Now, they had the most unconventional household that suited them thoroughly. They solved crimes that stumped Scotland Yard. It was rewarding work that brought them into the Doctor’s adventures more than a few times. And as always there was running. So much running. Vastra and Jenny had never been happier. Even Strax found satisfaction in his Sontaran life.

Jenny brought from her light slumber, lifted her hand to Vastra’s cheek, “What’re you thinking about?” She knew her words were slurred, filled with sleep, and contentment from the warm water that surrounded them.

“I am recollecting the path my life has taken since being rudely awakened in the London Underground,” Vastra replied lightly, before she pressed her lips to the top of Jenny’s head. At the most inopportune time, the chime at the front door jingled signaling they had guests. 

“Back to work it would seem,” Jenny pouted. 

“Yes, my dear,” Vastra agreed. Reluctantly she allowed her wife to leave her embrace to retrieve large towels for both of them. They had to dry, and dress to greet the new arrivals to Thirteen Paternoster Row. 

 

THE END:


End file.
